Zoran
Full name: Zoran Amaya Occupation: Gardener Relationships: Blood Mother: Maura Amaya Status: Adventurer Backstory The dream always begins the same. I’m back in that chamber, surrounded by chanting figures. Ahead is a door with seals attached to it. Mother spoke of this door countless times, about how the world was doomed, and the secrets behind the door could save it. She had bred me for this reason, raised me to counter the protections the barrier offered, and now, as I walked toward the door, the seals themselves crackled as if reacting to me. Some caught fire as I came closer, and I could swear that I heard the sound of whispering spreading throughout the room along with the ashes of the seals. I placed my hand on the door, all remaining seals incinerating, the candles surrounding the room went out, the chanting ceased. Slowly I pushed the door open, only to be greeted by the void. Darkness was all that one could see inside. Suddenly, tendrils reached out, encircling me, pulling me in, consuming me. I saw things in the darkness, things I vaguely recall now, demons, monsters, secrets, as I was pulled…pulled…..pulled. The tendrils slammed me into a solid structure, a floor within the empty void, as a monster slowly walked towards me. The malice he emitted was harrowing. I saw his mouth moving, but no sounds came out, darkness truly enveloped me as I heard screams from the emptiness. I was shaken awake screaming. Crane looked at me with a worried expression. “Bad dreams again”? “Yea, sorry” I reply, before slowly getting up and walking to my bag, pulling out a acorn and my shovel. The dreams were infrequent, but always followed the same pattern. I know not what was said in that abyss, but every day since, I have felt the presence of that demon and his minions searching for me. If it wasn’t for Crane and the monks of his monastery, I would have died years ago. They found me, lost and wandering the mountains, scarred by what I saw. For months, they said I sat in a state of near death with a blank expression, alive, but without life. They fed me by hand during that time and sought out a way to return me to consciousness. After months of attempts, they managed to create a magical barrier for me, one that helped cure the malice surrounding me, giving me life back. They told me that life’s essence is what fuels the barrier, so each day I must renew it by planting life. If a day goes by without this task completed, the barrier weakens, and the demon’s minions can sneak in. It is thanks to the monks that I have a life back, and by following their example, I hope to find peace, and a way to stop the demon who stalks me every night. By traveling with Crane, perhaps I can escape from the darkness and find the light. I put the shovel away and start to water the spot. Another day, another acorn. Category:PC Category:Characters